


Make You Mine This Season

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angsty but mostly fluff, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, For the Sanvers Winter Holiday Event 2020, Happiest Season AU, Healing and Healthy Communication are a thing here, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex never in a million years would have pictured this happening, that Maggie would be proposing to her on Christmas Morning, in the living room of her childhood house, in front of her mom and her sister. Never, especially considering that until just a few hours ago, she hadn’t been out to her family. It had been a whirlwind of a couple of days, but one that she wouldn’t trade for the world.This is a story about learning to be true to yourself and the healing power of healthy communication and Christmas too.A Happiest Season AU with a twist (And less toxicity)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	1. Forget Regret or Life is Yours to Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelinswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelinswriter/gifts).



> For Denise aka Kelinswriter!  
> Wishing you Happy Holidays and a Very Happy New Year!  
> I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> Also a very special thanks to my friend for giving me their input and encouragement on this. You know who you are! Thank you!
> 
> A little bit of background: This is a no powers AU, but Kara was still adopted by the Danvers. Jeremiah was still killed in the plane crash when Alex was 16. Kara and Winn are in their last year of study at Metropolis University, and both are quite a bit younger than Alex and Maggie. Alex is a Medical Examiner, and Maggie is a Detective.

Walking hand in hand, Maggie smiled at her girlfriend. Alex was like a little kid as she watched the otters swim in their enclosure. Knowing Alex’s love for the aquarium, Maggie had bought them tickets to _Christmas Under the Sea_ , a Winter Holiday themed exhibit that the National City Aquarium held every year. Alex had talked about going a few times during the two years they had been dating but this year Maggie finally got the time off to take her. It would be a good memory to make before Alex went back to Midvale to spend Christmas with her family and Maggie stayed behind. Maggie was broken from her thoughts by Alex’s hand squeezing hers. 

“Babe?” Alex said, her tone indicating that this wasn’t the first time Alex had called her name and that she was concerned. 

Maggie turned to face her fully and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m good. What’s up?” 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go see the penguins or the sharks next?” 

Maggie grinned. “The penguins of course. They are cute and don’t want to eat me.” 

Alex cocked an eyebrow, about to add something to that statement... something inappropriate for the children’s ears that surrounded them. Maggie just chuckled and shook her head, “Alex....” She warned, and then leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

Alex chuckled and hand in hand they walked away from the otters and down the hall. They both were smiling as they skipped the turn off to go to the sharks and headed instead over to where the penguins were slipping and sliding around on the fake snow and swimming around in the water, playing tag with their friends and the audience watching them. 

A tour guide was answering questions and Maggie’s ear caught the tail end of an answer. “Penguins do indeed mate for life. They are monogamous, and will usually pick only one partner to mate with during the mating season. Then in most cases they stay with their partner for the rest of their life.” 

Maggie wasn’t one for marriage, she found the practice a bit archaic, but the idea of waking up to Alex beside her every morning for the rest of their life was appealing. Plus she knew that Alex believed in marriage and they had talked about it once before when they had first gotten together. The idea of being able to call Alex her wife and to have Alex call her that in return sounded amazing. A plan began to form in her head as they walked through the rest of the exhibits.  
  
  
  


Later that night, they were in bed together. The room was mostly dark, lit only by a single strand of white fairy lights that edged around the window which looked out over the city skyline. They both were awake, and Alex had her head resting on Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie was running her fingers through Alex’s hair. The short auburn strands were soft and she felt Alex snuggle closer as her nails gently rubbed against her scalp. She enjoyed these moments of quiet, when it was just them. The outside world seemed to melt away, leaving just quiet peaceful harmony. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered quietly, unsure if Alex was asleep yet. She felt her girlfriend smile and then shift slightly as Alex looked up at her. 

“I love you too. Thank you for today.” She said with a kiss. “It was fun.” 

“It was. A nice little Christmas moment before you go off with your family.” Maggie said, pulling her closer. 

“About that...” Alex said, softly. She sat up so that she could look Maggie in the eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me this year and meet my mom and my sister?” 

Maggie was quiet for a long moment. “Wow.” She managed to say after a while. The question had taken her by surprise and struck her a bit speechless. “I thought that you weren’t ready to talk to them about us.” Sure they had been dating for two years, but as far as the Danvers family was concerned she was Alex’s roommate, nothing more. 

Alex sighed and her eyes drifted down to the blanket, her fingers playing with a loose thread. “I’m not, but I’ve got to face it sometime. Plus this is the first Christmas that I actually have the time off to go, and I can’t stand the thought of you facing Christmas morning alone.” 

Maggie smiled, but her eyes were serious when she said. “I want that more than anything, Alex... you know that, but I’m also not going to push you to do something that you aren’t ready to do. Coming out is a big deal, babe, and you should be able to come out when you want to, safely and on your own time when you are ready. Not for me, not for your family, but for you. So answer me seriously, Alex... Do you think that you are ready to tell your mom?” 

Maggie knew intimately what it was like to come out before she was ready and she wouldn’t wish it on anyone, especially the love of her life. Plus Alex and Eliza had a tumultuous history and there was a time when mother and daughter barely could speak to each other. While things had gotten better between them in the last couple of years, Maggie could understand Alex’s hesitation. She didn’t think that her girlfriend could handle dealing with Eliza’s disappointment once again, not after everything they had done to mend their relationship. 

Alex didn’t look at her, and Maggie knew what the answer was, as she felt Alex trembling against her skin. Sighing, she gently reached out and took the hand that was playing with the blanket and rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand. “It’s okay if you aren’t ready, babe. Honest. I will be content with hanging out here, me and the bonsais’ will make a day of it.” She hoped that would get a smile out of Alex, but her girlfriend started crying instead and Maggie’s heart broke for her. 

“I feel foolish... it shouldn’t be this hard.” She sighed and wiped away a few tears. “I love you and I want to spend Christmas with you, but I also miss my sister and my mom. I can have both, or at least try to, if only I tell them the truth but it scares me. She’ll hate me, Maggie... I just know it.” 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s body and held her tighter, and tried to soothe her. “Shh... it’s okay, Alex. I love you too, no matter what okay?” She felt Alex nod into her shoulder, and she sighed as she gently moved to lay them back down on the pillows, Alex’s head once again on her chest. Her eyes caught sight of the clock, the red numbers switching to just a little past midnight. She sighed, knowing that they both had to be at the station at just a little past Seven. 

“Sleep, my love... we can talk more about this tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks for listening, Maggie.” Alex mumbled. “I’m sorry that I...” 

“Shh, It’s alright. I promise. We can figure something out, tomorrow alright?” 

Alex nodded and placed a sleepy kiss on Maggie’s skin, just above her heart. Maggie smiled as she soon felt Alex’s breath against her grow slow and steady. As for herself, well, sleep was hard to come by that night, her mind active and wandering as she thought about her plan and what she could do to give Alex her wish to have her home for Christmas and to meet her family too.  
  
  
  


Maggie woke up to the smell of coffee. She groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright light of the sun streaming in through the window. She could hear Alex’s voice in the kitchen talking to someone. Quietly she got up and got dressed, before slipping into the kitchen to get some of that coffee before she brushed her teeth. She froze when she saw Alex was on FaceTime on her iPad and she came face to face with Eliza herself. The Elder Danvers spotted her first. 

“Hey, Maggie.” She said, and Maggie tapped down a smile, knowing without seeing her, that Alex’s face was screaming ‘Oh shit”. 

“Morning, Eliza. How are you today?” 

“I’m excellent. How are you?” 

“Good, running a bit late though, I just came in for coffee and a bagel before I got ready, excuse me.” Maggie said, trying to get out of the spotlight. 

“Hold on for a second, will you Maggie? I have a question for you.” Maggie exchanged a subtle look with Alex though the iPad screen and Alex shrugged her shoulders indicating that she had no idea what Eliza was up to. 

“Okay, what’s on your mind?” 

“What are your plans for Christmas? Kara is bringing a friend of hers from University and I just thought that if you didn’t have any plans that maybe you would like to join us as well. That way Alex won’t be the third wheel with Kara and her friend?” 

Maggie and Alex exchanged another look and Maggie could see that Alex was panicking. “Um, can I think about it? I put my name on the board to work overtime since I don’t have kids or anything, I would need to check to make sure that I wasn’t needed.” It was a lie. Captain McQuinn had given both her and Alex shit for always volunteering to work over the Holidays and had specifically given her the time off, even roping Alex’s boss to do so as well. But Maggie wanted to give Alex an out, this was something that they would have to talk about first. 

“Of course, just have Alex let me know before she leaves. I would love to meet you in person, Maggie and I know Kara would too. Alex doesn’t make friends easily, so It’s always a pleasure to meet her friends when she does.” 

“Mom!” Alex said, her face turning red. 

“I’m just teasing Sweetie.” Eliza said, softly. Maggie took that as her cue to exit. 

“I will, Eliza. Thank you for thinking of me. Now I’d better get breakfast and a shower before Donnellson has my hide. Have a good day, Eliza. Alex.” 

“Bye Maggie.” Eliza said, and Alex gave her a grateful look through the iPad. Maggie gave her a nod, resisting the urge to kiss her head, and quickly walked over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and toasted a bagel. She took her items into their office and sat down at her desk, looking over paperwork as she ate. She could still hear Alex’s hushed tones as her conversation with her mother continued. 

When she was finished, she decided to leave her plate and cup there, knowing that she would get them later that evening. She walked back into their bedroom, and stripped off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to warm up and then got in. She was midway though shampooing her hair, when the door opened and Alex joined her. 

Maggie rinsed the soap out of her eyes and then kissed her gently, grinning up at her. “Fancy meeting you here. No funny business.... we are going to be late as is.” 

Alex huffed and reached for the soap. “Murphy owes me anyway.” She sighed, and began to run the soap over her arms. 

Maggie waited, and continued with her shower, knowing that Alex would talk when she was ready. 

“I’m sorry about my mom... I hope you know that she did that of her own free will. I didn’t put her up to it or anything. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I’ll be fine on my....” Maggie interrupted her ramble with a kiss. 

“It’s fine. I’m just shocked that Eliza thought to ask me. But babe, don’t you see that give us the in we were looking for. Eliza already knows that we are friends, and roommates. It’s not like she’s going to be shocked that we are close. So I can come with you as your roommate, and meet your family and we can spend Christmas together. And when you are ready, you can tell your mom and sister about us.” 

“Won’t that be weird... spending Christmas with me as my roommate and not as my girlfriend?” 

“Not really, I did it before with Emily.” Alex made a face at that. “I know it’s not the same situation, Alex, and yes it’s not ideal, but being in a relationship is about compromise right?” 

“I guess. This just feels weird.” 

Maggie sighed. “Yeah, a little, but it’s the truth. I’m your friend, and I’m your very gay roommate. We are just omitting the part where I’m your very gay girlfriend. Suddenly Maggie’s eyes narrowed, and she felt a little a bit panicked. “Wait, Eliza knows I’m gay right?” 

Alex smiled and ran a hand down her spine, cupping her backside. “Yes, she does. I wouldn’t make you go back into the closet, even if I’m still in there. I told her a while ago, back when we first met, and you were dating Raquel. I didn’t quite know what to do when you guys broke up, and Mom told me just to be there for you however you needed me too.” Alex blushed and Maggie smirked. 

“I don’t think she quite meant it the way it played out.” Maggie said, chuckling, remembering how suddenly hanging out turned into a make out session and then a one night stand that turned into more. 

Alex’s brown eyes locked onto hers, sparking with love, mirth and desire. “I don’t know, I think it worked out quite well.” She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s wet body and kissed her softly and then with increasing passion. Needless to say their conversation got a little sidetracked and they were quite late indeed.  
  
  
  


Later that night, Eliza sat at her kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle, while waiting for the oven timer to go off. Her phone suddenly buzzed on the table making her jump. She looked at it, smiling when she saw Kara’s face looking back at her. She answered the call, and greeted her youngest daughter. 

“Hi, Kara.” 

“Hi, Mom.” Kara said, waving. “Just checking in. Winn just got done with his last final, and I finished earlier today, so we should be able to leave tomorrow morning and be there by tomorrow night.” 

“Good, I can’t wait to meet Winn and to see you, and your sister.” 

“Me too. It feels like forever since she last spent Christmas with us.” Kara said. Eliza nodded, knowing it had been at least two years. It sucked not getting to see her eldest daughter, but that was the price she paid when Alex went into law enforcement. Thank goodness Alex stayed in the morgue most of the time, but still she worried. Not only for Alex, but for Maggie too. Lord knows what Maggie getting hurt or worse would be like for Alex. 

“Is Maggie coming?” Kara asked. 

“Not sure yet... Alex seemed a little bit uncomfortable with me asking Maggie directly, and Maggie seemed a bit unsure.” 

“We should just tell them that we know that they are dating, so they don’t have to scramble to come up with excuses.” Kara said softly. 

Eliza shook her head. “No, Alex will tell us when she’s ready. She deserve that much respect from me at least.” Then she chuckled. “Even if it’s ridiculous. She has no idea how much she wears her heart on her sleeve does she?” 

Kara laughed. “Nope. I’m looking forward to seeing them try to pretend that they are nothing more than friends.” 

Eliza grinned wickedly, mischief very reminiscent of her daughters on her face. “Well, I’m going to try and make it easy on them. Winn is going to take the guest room, and you missy are taking the couch, which leaves Alex and Maggie taking you and Alex’s old bedroom. I wonder how long it will take them to push the twin beds together and what excuse they will give.” 

Kara laughed. “That’s wicked Mom... I see where Alex got it from.” 

Eliza sobered at that. Sometimes her and Alex were too much alike, and that caused much of the friction between them. “I pushed her too hard growing up. I’m paying for that now. It hurts a little bit that she doesn’t trust me to tell me the truth about who she is. But I know it’s what I deserve.” 

Kara nodded. “Same. She was so guarded in High School, and I know that both you and Dad were busy dealing with me and my issues. And then we lost him, and everything changed. I should have taken the time to ask her and to be there for her. I just didn’t know how you know?” 

Eliza nodded. “Well we both know better now. So no jokes... don’t tease your sister too much about this, alright? Let’s make it a good Christmas for everyone.” 

Kara nodded. “Deal.” There was shouting in the background and Eliza saw the screen go black for a second, then Kara’s face returned. “I have to go, Mom. Lucy is looking for me. I’ll talk to you in the morning when we are leaving. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Kara. Have a good night.” Eliza said, waving goodbye. The screen went black once more and Eliza set down her phone back onto the table. She looked out the window, feeling Jeremiah’s loss now more than ever. She wondered what things would have been like if he was still around. He would have been so proud of his girls, and he had always been a buffer between her and Alex, allowing them to see each other in a different way with just a few kind words. 

He knew that Alex gay, she had a feeling. Before he left on his trip that day he had stated that he needed to talk to her when he got back, about Alex and a conversation that they would need to have with her. But they never did. His plane had gone down and her memory of that conversation had been lost into grief until recently. She had been thinking a lot about that, wishing that she could take it all back. Her heart ached that she couldn’t. 

How did that song go? _“There’s only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss, no other road, no other way, no day but today.”_ Words to live by, she thought. 

Just then the oven timer went off, and Eliza sighed and got up to get the casserole out of the oven. She would do better with her daughter and it would start this Christmas.


	2. Internalized Homophobia can be a bitch, Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes a decision about what to do for Christmas, and they enjoy a quiet moment together before arriving in Midvale. Maggie and Alex meet Winn, and they spend sometime bonding with Kara.

Maggie knocked on the door jam of Alex’s office since the door was already opened. Her girlfriend looked up from her desk and the pile of papers in front of her. Today had been rough, for both of them and Maggie knew that after what they seen so far on shift they both could use a break. 

“Hey, babe.” Alex said, giving Maggie a smile, even if it was a bit weak Maggie would take it. Taking that as a cue to go inside, Maggie moved into the room and shut the door behind her. Then she took up space on the side of Alex’s desk and sat down facing her. 

“Hi.” Maggie said, leaning over for a kiss, which Alex eagerly gave her. “Listen I was thinking...” 

“Dangerous.” Alex teased, reaching out to grab her hand. Maggie rolled her eyes at her dork of a girlfriend. 

“Shh... so I want to come with you for Christmas. Can you tell Eliza that I’ll be there?” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? Because you don’t have to...” 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to wake up and open presents with you and watch you and Kara tease each other and eat some of your Mom’s famous glazed carrots. We can deal with whatever happens but I just want to be with you.” Maggie bit her lip to keep from crying. She had been more affected by what they had seen than she realized. She felt Alex’s arms come around her and hug her tightly. 

She felt Alex take a breath to say something but she was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the office door. 

“Dr. Danvers? I have that body prepared for you in room two.” Alex’s lab tech said through the door. 

“I’ll be right there Charlie.” 

“Understood ma’am.” The tech replied, and then it was quiet. 

Maggie took a breath and moved to pull away, knowing that she had to let Alex get back to work. But Alex hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. After a few seconds she pulled away and cupped her cheek wiping away a few of Maggie’s tears. 

“I love you.” She whispered softly. “I’ll talk to my mom okay and then we can pack when I get home?” 

Maggie nodded. “I love you too.” She gave Alex one last kiss and then quietly got up and walked out of Alex’s office, and out into the hallway, eager to get this day over with.   
  
  
  


It was mid afternoon the next day December 23rd, when Maggie pulled the car out of their parking spot and they began the six hour drive to Midvale. Alex was practically bouncing in her seat from nerves and excitement. Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s adorableness. She was driving, knowing that she got car sick if she sat in the passenger seat for very long. Alex was fine with that, it meant that she got to look out the window and focus on her playlist. Just another way they seemed to fit. 

Maggie took a breath, the ring in her pocket feeling heavy but somehow light. She had to resist the urge to pat her pocket to make sure it was there safe and secure in it’s box. Luckily for her she didn’t have to buy a ring. She had one, hidden in the back of a shoebox in the back of their closet. It was the one thing Aunt Maria had left her, and although she wasn’t quite sure it would fit, she knew it was perfect for the proposal she had in mind. 

She promised herself that no matter what happened with Alex’s family, good or bad, Christmas morning she would ask Alex to marry her and start their future together. 

“You look like you’ve got a secret?” Alex asked coyly. She wrapped her hand around Maggie’s free hand and brought the back of her hand to her lips. 

Maggie laughed. “Maybe, it is Christmas after all.” 

Alex chuckled. She rested her head against the window and turned slightly to look at her. “ I love you, you know. I never thought that it was possible to be this happy.” Alex paused, looking a bit introspective. “ I should be proud of that fact, and shout it from the rooftops. So why can’t I?” 

“Internalized Homophobia can be a bitch, Alex. You think you got it all exorcised from your system and then it bloody comes back when you least expect it.” Maggie replied softly. 

Alex scoffed. “Ain’t that the truth?” She sighed. “Promise me something, please, Maggie?” 

“Anything.” 

“Promise me, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable at any time, please tell me? I might not have the courage to tell my mom the truth, but I don’t want to hurt you in any way.” 

Maggie felt her heart melt and ache at the same time. This is why she had fallen for Alex in the first place, she thought of everyone first before herself. “ I promise, but I trust you, babe.” 

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She kissed Maggie’s hand again and set their joined hands in her lap. They sat in quiet silence for a while, as the scenery passed them by. Finally Maggie spoke. 

“So what playlist did you make today love?” She asked, shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. 

Alex’s face lit up and she fiddled with her phone for a moment, and then the sound of _“Jingle Bells”_ filtered through the car speakers. “A mix of our Christmas favorites, and some show tunes to keep things interesting.” 

Maggie chuckled. Alex was so cute. Her girl really loved her show tunes. “Sounds good, babe.” She began to sing along to the catchy beat and soon Alex joined her. The drive passed quickly, as they traded singing along with the radio and talking about anything and everything. This was Maggie’s favorite part of going places with her girlfriend and being reminded of how much she enjoyed spending time with her and how easy it was to talk to her, as each mile traveled brought them closer to Midvale.   
  
  
  


Kara met them in the driveway, barely able to wait until the car came to a full stop before she was moving closer. Alex just barely managed to get her door opened before she was enveloped into a hug. Maggie watched them for a moment, with a smile, before getting out and moving to the trunk to get their bags. She grabbed both hers and Alex’s and content to let the sisters have a moment, she made her way up the porch towards the door. Eliza opened it and stepped outside, holding the door open to let her pass. 

“Hello, Dr. Danvers.” Maggie said, politely. “It’s a pleasure to get to meet you in person.” 

“You too, Maggie, but call me Eliza, please?” Eliza said, patting her shoulder as she passed by. “You can just set those down at the bottom of the stairs, I’ll have Kara or Alex help you and show you where they can go.” 

Maggie nodded, and moved a few more feet inside and set the bags down. Then she turned and held out her hand to Eliza. “There, now I can greet you properly.” She said, hoping that the woman couldn’t see how nervous she suddenly was. 

Eliza smiled and ignored her hand to pull her into a hug. “Welcome to Midvale, Maggie. I’m so glad that Alex talked you into coming.” She said warmly, and Maggie was taken aback by this greeting. She suddenly was aware of just exactly it how long it had been sense she felt a mom hug like this, and she had to swallow down a lump in her throat. 

“Me too.” She managed to say. Eliza gave her a squeeze and let her go. She was about to say something, but the sound of footsteps behind her, made them both turn. 

Standing awkwardly in the doorway was a young man dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. “Um, the timer was going off, Eliza.” He said a bit nervously. 

“Thank you for telling me Winn, Excuse me.” Eliza said, before making her way towards the kitchen. Winn and Maggie stared at each other for moment. 

“Hello.” Winn said. “You must be Maggie.” 

“Hi, you must be Kara’s friend Winn.” Maggie said, reaching out her hand. 

“That’s me, nice to meet you.” He said, shaking her hand. “Kara talked about nothing else the whole way here, about getting to see her sister and getting to meet you, I mean.” 

“I’m excited too.” Maggie said. Winn smiled. “Come on, Let’s go see if Eliza will let us sample some cookies while we wait for Alex and Kara to join us.” Maggie nodded and followed him into the kitchen.   
  
  
  


Alex and Kara joined them a few minutes later, and Maggie hid a smile at the joy on Alex’s face as she sat down next to her sister. She had known from the beginning that they were close, but Alex’s job and being so far apart had made it to where they hadn’t been able to see each other as much. Maggie vowed to remedy that, she would remind Alex to make an effort to go see Kara more. God, knows that they both had a lot of vacation accrued to do so. It would be worth it to see this look on Alex’s face more often. She reached for the mug of Hot Chocolate that Eliza had given her and took a sip. 

“So Maggie?” Eliza said, and Maggie had to swallow quickly to keep spitting her drink out in surprise. 

“Yes?” 

“You and Alex will be staying in Kara and Alex’s childhood bedroom, since Winn will be in the guest room. I figured that you would be okay with sharing a room with Alex since you two live together and all. There are two twin beds.” 

Maggie was a bit taken aback by that. In her past experience, families of the person she was seeing, tended to try and keep them apart, whether they knew truth about their relationship or not. She wasn’t going to protest it though, it just meant that it would be easier to tell Alex goodnight. She exchanged a look with Alex and found that Alex looked a bit shocked by this news as well. 

“What about Kara?” Alex asked. 

“I got the couch. Besides, it’s no big deal. It means I’m closer to kitchen and I don’t have to wake anyone at midnight when I get hungry for leftovers.” Everyone laughed at that. Kara loved food, even Maggie knew that. 

“All right, if you are sure.” Alex said. “You could always crash on the floor.” Maggie didn’t really think that Alex wanted that to happen, but she knew that Alex had to offer. That’s just the type of person that she was. 

“Nope, I’m good, Sis... honest.” 

“Alright.” Alex conceded. 

Eliza set down a plate of cookies on the island where they were all gathered and grabbed one for herself before turning back to the stove. The kitchen smelled amazing and Maggie felt her stomach growl. She reached for a cookie. 

“Why don’t you show Maggie to your room, Alex and get settled in? I’ll call you down for dinner when it’s ready and then it’s game time.” 

“Yes, Winn brought his GameCube.... it’s Mario party time.” Kara said, her mouth already full of cookies. 

Winn and Alex laughed. “Oh it’s on, Sis.” Alex said, pointing in her direction with a cookie. “It’s time for a rematch.” 

Maggie chuckled. It was a bit shocking for her how comfortable she felt here. The Danvers’ house was warm and cozy and it both made her ache for what could have been, but yet it seemed to soothe that ache for being with family as well. She could see herself spending holidays here, cooking with Eliza in the kitchen, playing games with Kara at the table and in the living room, going for walks with Alex along the shoreline that she could just make out across the yard though the window. 

Without thinking, she reached for Alex’s hand under the table, and got halfway before she paused, remembering. Quietly she sat back and put her hands into her lap, less she have that temptation again. There would be time later for them to talk about the future, for now she would just enjoy the moment whatever it may bring.   
  
  
  


Their bags in hand, Maggie followed Alex upstairs to where the Danvers had converted a part of the attic space into a larger bedroom for their daughters. Maggie couldn’t help but smile when Alex opened the door and she caught a glimpse into her love’s child and teenage years. 

She could easily tell which side belonged to which sister. Kara had posters of pop bands and cartoons, while Alex had posters and pictures of different theater productions and surfers and surfboards.(Maggie noted that most of the surfers on her walls were girls, and made a note to tease her girlfriend about her baby gay self later when they were alone.) Books were everywhere and Maggie smiled when she saw the many science books and comic books on Alex’s side. Her girlfriend was a nerd and she loved her for it. 

“This is cute.” Maggie said, and she grinned when Alex blushed. 

“I was a dork in high school.” Alex said, setting her bag down at the foot of her bed. 

Maggie set her bag down and then moved over to her. “You still are, babe. And I love it.” She took Alex in her arms and kissed her softly. She felt Alex sigh and the taller woman rested her head against hers. 

“I love you too.” Alex ran a hand down her back. “Are you still cool with this... I noticed you reached for my hand earlier and then you stopped?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I respect your boundaries, Alex. If you don’t want us to show affection in front of your family, then I’m cool with it. It’s just automatic sometimes.” 

Alex smiled. “Yeah, like me looking at your ass as we walked up here. It took me a second to realize. I forgot how amazing you look in these jeans.” She gave Maggie’s butt a pat as if to prove her point. 

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “It’s your weakness, what can I say? But seriously, I’m cool with whatever you are. This is your family, Alex... you are calling the shots here. I’ll go with whatever you want to.” 

Alex’s head bowed for a second feeling a bit overwhelmed and Maggie took a step back to give her some space. She looked around the room and at Kara’s bed. “It’s been years since I slept in a twin bed.” 

“I’m going to miss cuddling with you.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie grinned. “We can always camp on the floor.” 

“Maybe... we might have to do that.” Alex said. She took a breath. “You can put your stuff in Kara’s dresser if you want. Mom usually keeps the top two drawers empty for that purpose.” 

Maggie nodded and they unpacked quietly. They both jumped when a knock at the door interrupted them. It was Kara of course with Winn in tow. 

They came in and they both took up a spot on the floor a few feet away and watched them unpack quietly. 

“So Winn, how was your finals?” Alex asked after a moment, having already talked to Kara about her’s earlier. 

“Good. I hope anyway.” The younger man said, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “It’s been a rough semester. I’m glad to be here and away from it all.” 

Kara quietly leaned over and gave him a hug. Maggie’s eyebrows rose when she noticed his cheeks turn red with a faint blush.That was interesting. 

“It will be okay Winn... once the holidays are over, people will have other things to focus on.” Kara said, pulling away. 

He sighed. “I hope so.” 

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look, feeling like they missed something. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, quietly. “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“My dad is in prison. And someone found out about it... they started a rumor campaign and everyone started saying that it was just a matter of time before I would turn out just like him. I...It was rough and it was everywhere. It was just my dad and me for a long time, and then he got arrested. I don’t really have anyone else other than Kara now, so the thought of facing the Holidays alone at the dorms was daunting. I was grateful when Kara asked if I wanted to come with her this year.” 

He turned to her. “Thank you... I appreciate you... a lot.” 

Kara grinned. “Anytime buddy. You know I’ve got your back.” She hugged him again and Maggie and Alex exchanged a smile. Winn had it bad, and Kara was oblivious. That was even more interesting. Maggie made a mental reminder to ask Alex more about their relationship later. 

“We do too, Winn. If you ever need someone to talk to, we are here for you.” Alex said, reaching over and placing a hand on his knee. 

“I thought maybe it would be awkward, since you guys are law enforcement and my dad being the Toymaker and all?” 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose at that. The Toymaker was a serial bomber who had burned down a toy store and their corporate headquarters after the CEO stole a toy design from him. Both buildings had been destroyed, and a lot of people had been hurt, but luckily no one had been killed. The media had nicknamed him the Toymaker since because he had sought revenge for his stolen designs and had made a series of IED’s using some of the other toy designs he had made, so of course the name stuck. 

“No, you aren’t your father. You are your own person, no reason you should be punished for what he did.” Alex said quickly and Maggie echoed the sentiment. 

Winn let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax at that. Poor kid, Maggie thought, he didn’t deserve that kind of stress or pressure in his life. 

“Good. I’m glad you know... didn’t want to make things awkward later.” He said softly. He looked around the room, and caught sight of Alex’s comic books. “Oh wow! Are these yours?” He asked Alex, getting up and moving closer to her and the book shelf next to her. 

Alex nodded and pulled them off the shelf, and they looked through the plastic bags at the various issues. Maggie just smiled, she loved Alex’s passion, although she didn’t quite understand it herself, it was nice to see that Alex now had someone to talk to about it. 

Kara took the opportunity to move closer to Maggie. “There they go... I was how long Winn was going to wait before he asked Alex about them. He spotted them yesterday and was chomping at the bit to look at them. I told him that Alex doesn’t like people going through her stuff and that he had to wait until she got here. They will be talking about them for hours.” 

“You should see the collection she has at home... I mean at the apartment. She gets so excited for Comic Book release day and spends a few hours when she gets back trying to tell me about them. I listen of course, but I don’t understand one word in five of what she is saying.” Maggie hoped that Kara wouldn’t notice her slip up. 

“Same.... I did the same thing growing up. Jeremiah got her into them, and I felt bad that she didn’t have anyone to talk to about them after... well you know.” Kara’s eyes grew sad. Maggie could tell that Kara wanted to say more, but instead the younger Danvers bit her lip and took a breath. 

“So It’s nice having you here. You know I’ve been dying to meet you.” 

“Same. I can always tell when Alex is on the phone with you... you are the only person that can make her laugh like that.” 

Kara grinned. “Same. I’ve missed her. Stupid school and work, keeping us apart. Now that I’m heading into my last semester, maybe I can visit her, and you and National City sometime?” 

Maggie wanted to nod her head so badly, knowing that it would do both Alex and Kara some good. But she was painfully aware that Kara would know the true status of their relationship the minute she arrived in their one bedroom apartment. 

“Maybe, you will have to ask your sister about that though? That’s a decision that only she can make.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure that you were cool with it too. I know how weird it gets when your roommate has a guest. Lucy is always having people over and it gets a little bit annoying when you are trying to relax. I figured it was only fair that I asked you too.” There was a look on Kara’s face that Maggie couldn’t read and it made her feel uneasy. 

Maggie resisted the urge to run her fingers through her hair, a nervous tic that she had been trying so hard to break. “Yeah, it is strange when your roommate has surprise guests.” The word felt foreign on her tongue and she didn’t like it. She ignored it and continued. “Thanks for thinking of me.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kara paused and then leaned closer. “Thanks for being her friend. She’s been lonely for a long time. Alex has never been good at letting people in. It brings me happiness and joy to see her so happy with you.” 

Maggie suddenly felt the urge to cry. That was wonderful to hear but it gave her mixed feelings to know that Kara didn’t fully understand or know the truth about the context of their relationship, but at the same time, it felt so good to hear just how much of an impact that she had made on Alex. If only she could tell Kara just how much of an impact and a change that Alex had brought to her life as well. 

She nodded quietly. “Thank you.... I... She’s an amazing friend. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend in my life.” She managed to say. Kara looked at her for a long moment, and Maggie grew a bit nervous under her gaze. 

Kara opened her mouth to say more, but luckily for Maggie, Eliza chose that moment to call for Kara to come set the table. 

“Coming Mom.” Kara said, and then without another word she got up and left the room. Maggie let out a sigh of relief. Looking at the clock, she frowned when she realized that they had only been here for a few hours and already she felt the weight of Alex’s secret upon her. There was no way in hell she was going to make it for the next few days. No way.


	3. Damn loving family gestures, they get her every time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is contemplative and bonds with Eliza, while Alex wonders if she is doing the right thing.

Dinner with the Danvers family and Winn was an interesting affair. Maggie couldn’t help but remember quiet somber meals spent with her parents at the dinner table. Her father hadn’t been much for talking and her mother usually went along with what her father had wanted. If they did have to talk it was usually to ask someone to pass something and then it went back to silence. Maggie shook her head, and took a bite of the lasagna that Eliza had made. 

Dinner with Alex was different than her childhood meals. They usually ate quickly and talked quietly about their day, eager to soak up as much time together before going to sleep or spending their rare day off together taking care of chores or other errands. Working in the same field was both a blessing and curse sometimes, but it just made the time that they did spend together that much more precious. But being here now with the Danvers clan was different even than that. 

Alex and Winn were still talking about comic books, gesturing with a piece of garlic bread in their hands as they talked about which X-Men was their favorite. Eliza and Kara were talking on the other side of them, discussing Kara’s plans when she graduated. Mid conversation Kara reached for the garlic bread, only to have Alex hold the plate out of reach for a second before letting her take one. It was a brief moment of good natured sibling teasing that had Maggie biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

It was loud, it was a bit chaotic, but it was cozy and Maggie couldn’t help but love it. She wanted more of it and once again this sight had her thinking about their future. Of bringing their future kids(adopted teenagers who needed a family, they had both decided one night after a long discussion) here and their future dog and just adding to the mix. 

“And how about you dear?” Eliza said, looking at her and breaking into her thoughts. 

“Oh, Um... I’m good.” Maggie said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Um what was the question?” They all laughed, and Maggie felt Alex’s eyes on her. She had to will herself not to make eye contact. 

Eliza smiled at her. “I asked you what your favorite holiday tradition was or is?” 

Maggie felt herself blushing and she was even more aware of Alex’s eyes on hers. Alex certainly knew what her favorite tradition was, since they had discovered it together. Nothing seemed to get her into the holiday spirit more than decorating their tree, and then making love with Alex in their living room, in front of the fire, the lights making sparkling shadows across Alex’s skin. She definitely couldn’t tell Eliza about that one. She had to think for a moment. 

“Um... making cookies I guess... I really like to cook and bake.” There that was a safe and normal answer right. 

“Me too.” Eliza said, giving her a happy look. “I usually make cinnamon rolls for breakfast Christmas Eve morning. Would you like to help me when you get up tomorrow?” Maggie wondered if this was a trap, but the look on Eliza’s face was so sincere that Maggie couldn’t help but feel honored. She turned to Alex and gave her a questioning look wanting to make sure it was okay first. 

Alex nodded briefly and Maggie grinned. “I would be delighted. Alex talks about your cinnamon rolls often. I can’t wait to try them.” 

Kara moaned softly. “They are the best Maggie. So good.” She said, grabbing another slice of garlic bread. 

“Hey save some for the rest of us, Sis!” Alex protested. “That was like your fifth slice!” 

Kara stuck out her tongue at her sister. “My fourth.” 

Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes. She held the plate out towards Maggie. “Here you had better grab another one, before my bottomless pit of a sister, eats them all.” 

Their hands brushed and Maggie felt sparks go through her body. It was ridiculous, she felt like a teenager again. She was sure that Alex was feeling the same way, her eyes lit up in a way that Maggie recognized instantly. She shifted slightly in her seat, suddenly feeling hot and pulled away. 

“Thanks ba....butter... can I have the butter?” She hurriedly added. God this was hard. She felt Alex gave her a sympathetic look, and sighed. No one seemed to notice besides them and Maggie took the butter gratefully. 

The conversations drifted towards something else, but Maggie zoned out for a while, lost in her own head, thinking about her past, the present and most importantly her future.   
  
  
  
They got to bed late. It was well past midnight and well into Christmas Eve as her and Alex pulled the mattresses off the bed and made a pallet on the floor. Mario Party had been super fun and Maggie’s cheeks and belly hurt a little from laughing so hard. 

All four of them had a competitive streak, and the game had been a bit ruthless as each tried to out do the others by stealing stars and coins. Winn had surprisingly come from last place to win, and after celebrating with more cookies and cocoa, shuffled off to bed. During the game though, Maggie and Winn had bonded over being only children and had laughed at the competitive sibling antics and playful insults between the sisters. Eliza had sat with them watching them too, with a smile and laughter of her own as she worked on a puzzle behind them, seemingly content to have a houseful of laughter and cheer once again. 

Maggie was looking forward to baking with Eliza the next morning, wanting to learn more about her. She had a feeling that Alex and her were a lot more alike than they realized and that maybe her and Eliza had something in common as well. 

She sighed when her head hit the pillow and she grinned when she found herself being pulled into Alex’s arms. “Why, hello there.” She teased, wrapping her arms around Alex and snuggling into her body. 

“Hello yourself.” Alex said, bending her head to kiss her. God that felt good. Maggie’s body was fully aware of their separation and suddenly she ached for her. 

“You feel so good.” Maggie whispered against her lips, her fingers sneaking passed the hem of Alex’s sleep shirt to ghost over her belly. Alex’s abs were glorious and Maggie’s favorite spot on her girlfriend’s body besides, well the obvious locations. Alex was hot, strong, and so so soft, and Maggie loved that about her. 

“So do you... I didn’t realize just how much we touch and how much I enjoy holding hands with you or cuddling until I can’t do it anymore. God, we are sappy.” Alex said, softly. 

Maggie sighed, not sure what to say. 

“This is hard for you isn’t it?” Alex said quietly, breaking the stillness that had fallen between them a few moments later. 

“It is, I’m not going to lie, but I can do it. As you said it’s an adjustment. I love you very much and it’s hard not to be able to show it.” Maggie said, lifting her eyes to meet Alex’s. “Plus you have no idea how hot you are, so sexy.” 

Alex chuckled, but then she sobered. “I know this is a lot to ask of you, but appreciate you being here for me.” 

“Always. We can do this... it’s just two more days right? We have to leave after dinner Christmas night right?” 

Alex nodded. She let out a sigh and kissed Maggie’s hair before resting her chin on top of Maggie’s head. Maggie smiled. Alex was thinking hard about something. She only did that, held her like this when she was trying to work something out. 

“What are you thinking, babe?” Maggie asked softly. 

“Today was amazing. Being here with you... it’s like you fit perfectly. It made me want more. I don’t know why I’m so scared. Mom and Kara have done nothing but accept you with open arms. But I’m terrified of losing them, of hearing my mom tell me that she’s disappointed in me again. I don’t know what to do.” 

Maggie ran a hand down Alex’s back, rubbing lightly to try and calm her. She could feel Alex’s heart beat rapidly against her chest and she gently pulled back to face her. 

“It’s scary I know... and I said, if you aren’t ready this time it’s okay. Maybe next time you will be, or the time after that.” 

“What if I’m not... what if I’m never ready and I make you have to spend the rest of our life together pretending that we don’t mean the world to each other? That isn’t fair to you. I’m scared that you’ll grow to hate me because of it and leave me.” The last part was said so quietly that Maggie could barely hear it. Maggie shook her head. She personally couldn’t imagine a world where she would leave Alex over it, at least for not coming out to her family. She could however see and understand why it would be a dealbreaker for some people, but not for her. Coming out in your own time was something that she believed fully in, and she would never begrudge Alex that opportunity. 

“I wouldn’t leave you for not telling your family about us Alex... at least not the way that you are doing it. Even now you are still treating me as your friend and your partner, even if it’s different than you usually do. I know you are scared but you still care about me, about us. It’s when you let that fear control you and start making you bitter and turning you into a person that neither of us recognize that I might start to question. But I hope that never happens or at least if it does we both are able to talk about it before it grows into something more. Does that make sense?” 

Alex nodded. “It does.” 

“Besides, I think the person you are the most frustrated with right now is yourself and Babe, you need to deal with those feelings first and foremost. Maybe to try to figure out what besides fear is holding you back from telling your mom and your sister, and if you can overcome whatever that is, and your fear... and if you can’t then you need to learn how to live with that choice without letting it destroy you or us, okay?” 

Alex nodded again, and ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “Okay.” She kissed her softly. “You sure are wise, you know that?” 

Maggie scoffed. “Not really, just personal experience I guess.” 

Alex continued her motion. “How are you doing with all of this? I’m sorry I forgot to ask before now. I know this is different for you for many reasons.” 

“A little, but a good kind of different. I really like your family Alex, and Winn. Him and Kara are good together.” 

“He has a crush on her doesn’t he?” Alex commented softly. 

“Yep, a big one. Your sister doesn’t seem to have a clue.” 

“She’s bad with that. But I don’t think she likes him like that though.” 

“Me neither. Poor guy.” 

“Indeed. It sucks when the girl you like doesn’t like you back.” Alex commented. 

“Hey, I liked you... too much. And I wasn't very subtle about it either.” Maggie protested. 

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Alex said with a smile. “My best friend in high school. I had a crush on her, of course I had no idea at the time what I was feeling. But I just thought she was so cool. I wanted to spend every moment with her. I was so upset when she got a boyfriend and we couldn’t hang out as much. It was confusing.” 

Maggie placed a kiss on her chin. “First crushes always are.” 

“Who was yours?” Alex asked softly. 

Maggie sighed, the memory bittersweet. “You know who it was... Eliza Wilke. The girl who outed me.” 

“Oh.” Alex suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. “You are right, I did know that... I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Maggie said, and it was. While she knew that she could probably never forgive her parents for sending her away and for the shame that they had made her feel, there was a part of her that knew that at least some good came out of that... she had found Alex after all. “All of that shit was rough, but it led me to here and now... with you.” 

She felt Alex suck in a breath, seemingly stunned speechless by that statement. “That was... wow. I love you.” Alex said after a moment. 

“I love you too.” Maggie said. She leaned up to kiss her and then turned out the light. “Sweet dreams, Alex.” 

“You too, babe.” Alex said, holding her closer. Maggie felt another kiss on the top of her head and then she closed her eyes and soon fell into slumber.   
  
  
  


Eliza smiled when she heard footsteps come down the stairs the next morning. It was little past eight, and Eliza was seated on the window seat, looking out at the ocean. Maggie appeared a few moments later, dressed in a long sleeve Henley that she recognized as Alex’s and a pair of Pyjama pants. They were so obvious, it was kind of ridiculous, but it was also fun to be able to get to know Maggie without the pressure of trying to impress or intimidate the person that her daughter was dating. 

She liked the other woman a lot. She had a calm and quiet presence compared to her daughters that seemed to balance out Alex’s nervous energy well. She was kind, thoughtful, but also had a wicked sense of humor that had her crying with laughter the night before during the kids’ game. 

Well, maybe she wasn’t the person that Eliza would have picked for Alex’s partner, but she was certainly someone that Alex needed and that made it okay in Eliza’s book. She was looking to get to know her better not only over the next couple days but for the rest of the time that her and Alex were together. (Which she was hoping for forever and if the way that Maggie looked at Alex when she thought no one else was looking either, Eliza was sure that Maggie was hoping for that too.) 

“Good Morning. Would you like some coffee?” Eliza said, motioning towards the Coffee pot on one side of the counter. 

“Yes, please.” Maggie said softly, her voice a bit rough with sleep. Truth be told she hadn’t slept the greatest, her body unused to sleeping on the floor and in a strange place. Alex however seemed unbothered by it and was still snoring when Maggie left her. 

“How did you sleep?” Eliza asked, moving over to get out a mug from the cupboard. She poured Maggie a cup and then motioned towards the sugar and the creamer that was on the counter indicating that she should help herself. Maggie did, pouring in a helping of both, surprised to see her favorite non dairy creamer there. 

She wondered if Alex told her mother about her lactose intolerance and then remembered that Eliza had told them that the lasagna last night had been made with dairy free cheese. She had been so busy lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized. She suddenly felt like crying at the gesture of acceptance from her girlfriend’s mom and at Alex for telling her in the first place. Damn, loving family gestures... they get her every time. 

“Um, I slept okay. Thank you for asking, and for the creamer and the dairy free lasagna. I guess Alex told you, right?” 

Eliza took a sip of her own coffee then answered. “I remembered Alex mentioning it once upon a time, and Kara mentioned it too when I told her you were coming. I think Alex would have but she was a bit preoccupied with the idea of you coming to stay.” 

Now Maggie really felt like crying. The fact that both of them remembered, man that made her feel good. “Well, thank you. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Eliza gave her a knowing look. “It is, but you are welcome.” She sat her mug down on the counter. “Shall we get started?” 

Maggie set her mug down too. “Yep, I’m really excited to try these.” 

Eliza smiled. “Me too. Feel free to take down the recipe and make them at home if you want for you and Alex. I love my daughter, but thank goodness she found herself a roommate who can cook. I know that she can do pretty well if she doesn’t have a choice, but I know she hates doing it, and doesn’t have the patience for it. At least this way I know that she won’t get scurvy or go broke from take out.” Eliza didn’t miss the face journey Maggie went on at the word roommate. She hid her smile by reaching into the fridge to gather the ingredients they would need. 

A part of her wanted to put the other girl out of her misery and tell her that she knew, to be able to put Maggie at ease, but she knew that it wasn’t her place. Alex had to be the one to make the move. But she could in her own way show Maggie that she had a place here, and maybe one day when Alex finally worked up the courage to tell her, Maggie wouldn’t be a stranger anymore, but a friend, family.   
  
  
  
They worked in comfortable companionship. Eliza told stories about Alex growing up and Maggie told her about some of the things that Alex had been up to more recently. Maggie surprised herself by telling Eliza about her parents and what happened to her when she was fourteen. Then Eliza surprised her even more by hugging her close, and whispering that she was sorry and that no matter what she would always have a place here. Something about the wording triggered a warning in Maggie’s brain and she wondered if Eliza knew and maybe the Elder Danvers didn’t care. But she didn’t say anything, not wanting to be wrong. 

“Thank you Eliza.” Maggie settled for saying instead. “This is the first time in a long time that I’ve been with someone that I considered family for the the holidays and I 

forgot how cozy and comforting it is. Thank you for having me here.” 

“Thank you for coming. I hope that you come back next year. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you.” Eliza said. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter and being her friend. I know that I haven’t always been the best mom to her and been there in the way that she needed me too. I know that things have gotten better, but yet there is still a little bit of tension there that I hope one day will go away. But I know I have you to thank for helping us work it out. I owe you one, Maggie. Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me.” 

Maggie didn’t know what to say except, “You’re welcome.” She bit her lip to keep from telling Eliza the truth that she loved her daughter so much and that she just wanted Alex to be happy. “She’s special, and she deserves the world.” 

Eliza grinned. “She does indeed.” Eliza agreed, and then their conversation fell back into comfortable silence. Maggie was in the middle of making icing when she realized that Eliza was humming under her breath. Maggie recognized it as one of the songs from Wicked. Defying Gravity she was pretty sure. 

She smiled, realizing exactly where Alex got that habit from. Her girlfriend had a habit of singing show tunes softly under her breath when she was doing something. Maggie didn’t mind so much, but she knew it drove some of Alex’s lab techs nuts sometimes. 

“I see where Alex gets her love of show tunes from.” Maggie commented quietly. Eliza chuckled, as she filled up a cookie sheet with swirls of dough. 

“It was the one thing we could talk about, even during the rough times. Musical theatre was something that both of us loved. I was convinced that Alex was going to grow up to be an actress, as she begged for singing and dancing lessons when she was really little. But then Jeremiah introduced her to surfing and that began a new passion. While she wasn’t interested in acting anymore, she loved going to watch the plays and musicals with me, at the community center. She still went even when she was mad at me, her love of theater winning out over whatever argument we had found ourselves in. I admit, I bribed her sometimes, but I couldn’t help it. Even when we couldn’t seem to be able to talk ourselves, being there in those seats really seemed to remind us that on some level we did have a way to communicate and we had something in common. That was our safe place and our place of truce. Even if things were still messy when we got home, at least for a few hours things were back to the way they had been. We could both forget you know?” 

Maggie nodded, seeing both Alex and her relationship with Eliza in a new light. It also made her that much more excited to see them open the Christmas present that she had gotten them, which was ironically tickets to go see Wicked in the Spring. “I do.” 

Eliza sighed and wiped tears away, as she bent down and opened the oven and put the cookie sheet inside of it. “I will always love her, you know...I might not be good at showing it sometimes, but I love her and I’m so proud of her.” 

Maggie swallowed back a lump of emotion of her own, reading between the lines. She realized that Eliza did indeed know about Alex and about them, and that the older woman was just waiting for Alex to come to her, not wanting to try and force her to do anything that she wasn’t ready for after a lifetime of doing just that. 

Maggie took a breath, wondering how much she could get away with saying to her girlfriend and how much she should just let her figure it out on her own. But the one thing she knew right now was that she needed to give Eliza a hug. Setting down the bowl of icing she moved swiftly over to the other woman and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “She loves you too. I promise.”   
  
  
  


Alex, Kara and Winn all filed downstairs a little while later. It was perfect timing as the rolls were ready and had just come out of the oven. Maggie could feel Alex looking at her and she turned and gave her girlfriend a smile. 

“Morning Alex.” She said, moving over to bump her hip with hers as she reached for a banana that was in a fruit bowl that Eliza had added to the table for them to eat as well. “Sleep okay?” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, until Kara woke me up.” She glared at her sister. 

“Hehe.” Kara said, reaching over for a banana as well. She did kiss the top of her sister’s head in an apology and Alex grunted softly. 

Maggie smiled. Alex was adorable. She turned to Winn. “How about you Winn?” 

“Good. I slept well.” He turned to Eliza. “Thanks for letting me invade your house on Christmas.” 

Eliza smiled and gave him a nod. “Anytime. You are welcome anytime Winn.” 

He blushed and focused on eating his breakfast. They all ate quietly and afterwards Eliza gently told them to get dressed and hinted that they should all go to check out the city light display while she worked on some holiday surprises. 

So after they got dressed, they walked as a group a couple of blocks towards the city center and the Midvale Holiday Lights display. Maggie noticed that while Kara and Winn chatted in front of them, Alex was hanging back a little. Quietly she walked slower and caught up with her girlfriend who looked a bit sullen. Gently she nudged her with her elbow. 

“Hey, you okay?” Maggie asked quietly. 

Alex nodded, but Maggie could tell that she wasn’t. Trusting that Kara and Winn were far enough ahead not to hear their conversation, Maggie threaded her arm through Alex’s and said. “Hey, I know you aren’t... what’s on your mind, babe?” 

“I think Kara knows.” Alex said. “Sleeping on the floor wasn’t so subtle. I tried to tell her it was because it was easier that way, easier to talk than to be so far across the room, but I don’t think she fell for that, and she looked more than a little bit disappointed with that answer.” 

Maggie sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have thought about waking you up before I went downstairs.” 

The Alex gently rubbed her hip. “Don’t be... it’s my fault. I didn’t think about how it would look. I guess I realized that I never figured that she might know, and that she might be waiting for me to tell her the truth and that the longer I put it off, the more it hurts her. It’s just a little bit hard to wrap my head around. It bothered me all throughout breakfast... which is why I told her before we left.”


	4. Why would you being gay ever let me down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one conversation down, Alex prepares to tell her mother, only to have Eliza give her a surprise of her own.

“You did, what?! Babe?” Maggie was stunned. “How did she take it?” 

Alex let out a sigh. “Pretty well, actually.” She rubbed at her nose and Maggie could hear the emotion in her voice. Maggie gently pulled her into her arms and gave her a hug. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Good, relieved, but also sad too. It feels good that she was waiting for me to tell her, but also I feel a bit foolish that I tired to hide my life, hell, the best part of my life from my sister.” Alex paused. “Also that I apparently wear my heart on my sleeve, she knew right away from the first time I talked about you that I was into you. Kara said that you were the first person that I showed an interest in that could make my face light up like that.” 

Maggie blushed. “I’m honored. But was that all she said?” 

“No, she said that it didn’t matter who that I liked, no matter their gender or sexual orientation, she would always have my back as long as I was happy and they treated me right. Then she mumbled something about giving you a shovel talk so be aware.” 

Maggie chuckled. “I’m looking forward to that. I’m proud of you, do you know that?” 

Alex sighed. “I know. I am too. I just wish that I would have bit the bullet sooner. I lost so much time, and I know that our relationship suffered because of my silence.” 

“Maybe, but don’t let regret swallow your victory or over shadow today. You came out to your sister Alex... you don’t have to hide anymore.” 

For the first time, since the conversation started Alex gave her a smile. “I did it.” 

“You did.” Maggie said, holding up her hand so Alex could give her a high five. 

Alex did and shook her head, while doing so. “Dork.” 

Maggie snuggled closer to her. “Yeah, but I’m your Dork.” Maggie whispered into her ear, she felt Alex blush. 

“I’m happy for that.” Alex replied. She took another breath and they kept walking. “Now I just need to tell my mom.” 

Maggie bit her lip to keep from telling Alex that it might be easier than she thinks, and tried to think of another way to phrase it. But as if reading her mind, Alex asked. “Do you think she knows too and is just waiting for me to tell her?” 

Maggie shrugged. “To be honest, my love... that was the impression I got after talking with her this morning. I think you both are afraid of hurting the other one, of breaking the truce that has fallen between you. But that was just what I read into it... I could be totally wrong.” 

Alex was quiet for moment and Maggie was worried that she said too much. She was about to apologize when Alex spoke. “I’m an idiot.” 

“No, you are human. It’s alright to be scared babe. I’ve told you a hundred times and I’ll tell you a hundred more, but coming out is scary. Sometimes you know that it’s safe and other times people react in ways you never would have expected. It’s okay to take the time to figure out if you are safe to do so, and it’s okay not to come out to people who you know will take it badly, especially if you fear your own safety. That’s a normal feeling. It sucks that it has to be that way and I pray that one day society will change and we will never have to come out. That our kids can one day show up with date of any gender and no one will blink an eye, but unfortunately it seems we are still far from that world.” 

Alex grinned. “Our kids, huh?” 

Maggie shook her head. “That’s all you got out of that statement, was me talking about our future kids?” 

“Nope, but it means a lot to me to know that you are still talking about a future that has me in it.” Alex held up her hands before Maggie could once again reassure her. “I know, I know... you aren’t going anywhere, and that gives me such hope. But you don’t get it Maggie... I used to dread growing up. I didn’t want to get married, I didn’t want to be someone’s wife, because when I pictured those things, I pictured a husband, a man, and it just felt so strange and wrong. It wasn’t until I met you and realized that I was gay, that I understood.” 

“Suddenly the idea of getting married, and being a wife, to another woman...” She paused and looked at Maggie shyly. “... to you, felt so right. But then I realized that there was a great chance that my family wouldn’t be there, and it made me sad. I would still marry you regardless, but it broke my heart to know that there was a chance that my mom and Kara would never be there to witness how happy you make me, how much love and joy you bring to my life. So I let that dream go... until now. I want that so badly, Maggie and maybe it’s too soon to talk that way... I’m sorry if it is but....” Maggie interrupted her rambling with a kiss. She pulled away after a moment smiling. 

“I want that too... someday. I’m glad to know that we are on the same page and the same time line.” Maggie was once again aware of the ring box in her pocket. She let out a breath knowing that they just had one more step to go, and she would be free to give Alex the proposal that she had been dreaming of. God she was perfect and beautiful. Maggie moved to kiss her again, only to hear Kara yelling their names. 

“Hey, Alex... Maggie. Lovebirds! Come on let’s go. I want hot chocolate!” Kara yelled at them from further up the sidewalk. Alex and Maggie laughed, and then Maggie’s heart thudded her chest as Alex held out her hand for Maggie to take. “Want to check out the lights with me, experience some Christmas Magic?” 

Maggie thought that they were making enough Christmas Magic of their own this season to power Santa’s Village, but she nodded and wrapped her hand around Alex’s. “I love you... Always.” 

Alex grinned, her cheeks red with excitement and joy. “I love you too... Always.” She echoed as they joined Kara and Winn down the street.   
  
  
  


Eliza was cutting up celery for the veggie tray she was making when they returned home. It was tradition for them to open a few presents on Christmas Eve and eat snacks and play board games. Normally Alex or Kara helped her but this year she had decided to do something else instead. She had quickly got everything set up and then went to her office and sat down in the big leather chair that had once belonged to Jeremiah. 

She felt his absence like an ache this year, seeing Alex so happy and knowing that the rift between them was on the mend. She had known that he would have been sad to see them fighting, but she knew that this year he would have been so proud of them both. 

“I miss you my love.” She said, to the picture of him she had on her desk. It was a frame that held four photos. One was of them on their wedding day shortly after they had said their vows. The next one was of them together, her in a hospital bed, him sitting next to her with a tiny baby Alex laying in his arms. He couldn’t stop staring at her, she had won his heart from the moment she had arrived and father and daughter were inseparable. 

The third photo was one taken shortly after Kara had arrived in their life. You wouldn’t know it now, but Alex hadn’t taken to suddenly having a little sister very well, and there had been a long period of adjustment for all of them. This day however Jeremiah had taken them to the beach and between the sun, the sand, and the ocean, peace had come between them all. Eliza had taken a photo of Jeremiah helping Kara build a sand Castle, and Alex had joined them a rare smile on her face, as she had laughed a stupid dad joke that Jeremiah had told. That moment still made Eliza emotional. 

The last one was special too. It had been Alex’s first homecoming, a few months before the plane crash that changed all of their lives. Alex didn’t have a date, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to go. So they had bought her a dress, and Jeremiah had taken a picture with her before she left with her friends. Alex looked so pretty in her dress, and Jeremiah never looked more proud of her. Looking at that photo now, Eliza wondered if that was the day that he knew. 

Sighing, and feeling her eyes water, Eliza blew a kiss at the photo and then turned her chair around and searched for something in the file cabinet behind her. It was always hard to figure out what to get Alex for Christmas and her birthday. Alex was picky about her comic books and her books, so that left them out, plus Eliza wouldn’t know the first place to start. She usually just gave her eldest money or a gift card, but that seemed so impersonal, especially this year. So she tried to think about what she could give her that would symbolize the hope and healing that they were undergoing this year. 

It wasn’t until after her talk with Maggie that she realized exactly what would be perfect. Pulling out the last drawer of the filing cabinet, she removed the key that was taped to the underside of the drawer and closed it. Then she got up and knelt down to the lockbox that was hidden underneath the desk and opened the safe. 

There she took out a box, and opened it slowly. Inside was the emerald ring that Jeremiah had given to her when he asked her to marry him. She stared at it for a moment, letting the memories filter through her mind, and feeling tears in her eyes she smiled. That would be perfect. Now she just had to get Alex alone and give it to her, and all without letting her know exactly who she hoped Alex would one day be ready to give it too.   
  
  
  


Her chance came when after opening a few random gifts, and stuffing themselves silly with finger foods. Kara and Winn had started a minor food fight with olives and carrots that had left everyone almost peeing their pants with laughter. While Kara, Winn and Maggie cleaned up the living room from the mess they had made and set up the board games, Eliza took the opportunity to take Alex aside. 

“Hey, Alex.” Eliza called, and she chuckled when she saw Alex’s head pop up like a prairie dog’s from behind the couch. 

“Yeah?” Alex said. 

“Join me in the kitchen, will you? I need your help with something.” Eliza said, getting up and moving into the kitchen. After a brief moment of hesitation, Alex followed her. 

“What’s up?” Alex said, confused when she saw Eliza standing by the window instead of the counter and that there was no food to be made or found. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to give you something, but I didn’t want to do it from of the others.” 

Alex moved closer and Eliza’s heart ached seeing the sudden anxiety in her baby’s eyes and hating that she was the one who put it there. Alex would always be worried that every conversation would be a put down, and Eliza could only pray that one day that would change, that she could earn enough of Alex’s trust not to see that anxiety ever again. 

She held out a wrapped package and watched as Alex hesitantly took it. “Merry Christmas, Sweetie.” She said softly. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, shaking it gently. Eliza bit back a smile. She was adorable. 

“You have to open it to find out, silly.” 

Alex just chuckled and slowly opened the wrapping paper. Inside she found a small black velvet box. She looked up at her mother with surprised eyes, knowing that it was a ring box. “Mom, what...” 

“Just look at it.” Eliza said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Alex did so, and almost dropped it, her fingers shaking slightly. “Is that... your engagement ring? The one Dad gave you?” 

Eliza nodded. It had been probably ten years since Alex had seen it. She had lasted a year after the plane crash before her grief overwhelmed her to the point of looking at it, made her feel sick with the loss. She had wanted more than anything to get rid of it, sell it, but now she was glad that she didn’t if only to give Alex back just a tiny piece of her father and herself as well. 

“It is... I want you to have it.” 

Alex looked both shocked and confused at this. “But...I...” She knew as well as Eliza did that it was clearly meant for a woman and not even something that she could pass off as gender neutral. 

“When you are ready, give it to the person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with? And know that no matter what you have mine and your father’s blessing.” Eliza wasn’t sure how she was able to say this without crying but she was. She could feel the tears form in the back of her eye, but she willed herself not to shed them, not until she knew that Alex understood what she was saying. 

Alex stared at her for a moment and Eliza could see the words trying to form on Alex’s lips, but they just wouldn’t come. She sighed. Alex finally managed to say “How?” 

“Keeping a secret disagrees with you Sweetie.” Eliza could feel Alex shaking and her heart broke for her. “Oh my beautiful Alexandra, my beautiful Alex... why is it so hard for you to tell me?” 

“I feel like I’m letting you down somehow.” Alex said, shaking her head, looking into her eyes and begging Eliza to accept her. 

“Why would you being gay ever let me down?” Eliza said softly. 

Alex shrugged. “You always wanted me to have a regular life, a normal life?” 

Eliza moved closer and rubbed her thumb against the back of Alex’s hand. “ Alex, look at the life our family has led, look at me, look at what you have done, your sister... I don’t think you believe I ever expected you to have a regular life. You were always going to be different Alex, because you were always going to be exceptional and I love you however you are.” Eliza felt the tears fall them, for both of them. “I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you that. I love you, Alex, and I’m so so proud of you.” 

She couldn’t wait any longer and opened her arms. “Come here.” She whispered, and Alex fell into them willingly. Her baby clung to her like she was a toddler again and Eliza’s embrace was the only thing protecting her from the outside world. Eliza held her as she cried, and she continued to repeat over and over again, just how much she loved her and how proud she was of her. 

Both of them didn’t know how much time had passed, but finally their tears ended and they pulled away. The air around them was different now, the invisible rift between them gone and they both looked each other feeling a bit giddy with joy. Alex gave her one more hug. 

“I love you Mom.” 

Eliza chuckled. “I love you too.” 

Alex pulled back and looked at the ring in her hand and she grinned. Then she looked back up at Eliza. “I’m gay Mom and Maggie and I are together.” 

Eliza smiled. “I know and I’m so happy for you both. You picked a good one, Alex. I like her a lot.” 

“Me too. Thank you for inviting her, and for taking the time to talk with her. It means a lot. To both of us.” 

“I meant it when I said she’s always welcome. Whether that ring is for her or not.” Eliza said softly. 

Alex sighed happily and nodded. She tucked the ring box back in her pocket. “Merry Christmas, Mom. This has been the best gift.” 

Eliza smiled, as Alex turned and walked back towards the living room and her girlfriend, knowing that it wasn’t the ring that Alex was talking about, but the conversation. Merry Christmas indeed.   
  
  
  


Maggie was in mid conversation with Kara, arguing over the house rules to Monopoly, when Alex returned from the kitchen. Maggie paused mid word, concern about the redness of Alex’s face and her puffy eyes. It was clear that she had been crying. Without thinking she moved over and said, “Alex, babe, are you okay?” 

The smile Alex gave her could light up a room, and she found herself grinning in response. “Me, I’m perfect.” Alex said, before dipping her down and kissing her soundly in front of everyone. In the background she could hear Eliza chuckling from her place in the kitchen and she could hear Kara and Winn shouting in laughter. But all Maggie was aware of was the feeling of Alex’s lips against her and the giddy joy she could feel bubbling in her chest. Maggie knew what she had done, and was elated that it went well. 

They pulled back after a second, and Maggie pulled Alex into a hug. “I love you, I’m proud of you.” She whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“I’m proud of me too. Thank you, Maggie for being here. I love you so much.” Alex said, kissing her softly once more before grabbing her hand and leading her back over to the table. She felt Kara and Winn slap their backs good naturedly, giving Alex their own congratulations. Soon Eliza joined them, and they spend the rest of the evening playing games, laughing and teasing each other over Monopoly and later Clue. It wasn’t until later when they were making their way upstairs to go to bed, that Maggie realized that Alex had yet to let go of her hand.


	5. Epilogue: Here’s to many more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie asks Eliza for her blessing and makes her plans to ask Alex the big question.

Maggie took a deep breath and thanked goodness that Alex was a deep sleeper, and that the walls in Alex’s childhood bedroom weren’t thin. She was sure that it wasn’t a surprise to anyone what exactly they had gotten up to after they had gone to bed, being in the mood to celebrate Alex’s coming out and all, but she didn’t think that Alex was ready to be teased about it. 

Quietly she kissed Alex’s cheek and got up to get dressed, hoping to catch Eliza downstairs and alone. It was kind of old fashioned to ask a parents’ blessing before asking your girlfriend to marry you, but it felt right. Eliza would probably be overjoyed, being the first to know and all. 

Sighing, she moved downstairs and if the smell of coffee was anything to go by sure enough the Elder Danvers was awake. 

Maggie moved into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Eliza was humming and dancing to the music playing on the radio. She looked about ten years younger and it was obvious that her conversation with Alex last night had help release some baggage and tension of her own. 

“Good morning, Eliza.” Maggie said, not wanting to startle her. “Merry Christmas.” 

Eliza didn’t even turn around but Maggie could see her grinning as she added some bacon to a pan. “Merry Christmas, Good morning. Help yourself to some coffee.” 

“In a second, I need to ask you something before anyone else comes down.” Maggie said, looking towards the stairs. 

Sensing that this was serious, Eliza removed the pan from the burner and turned to give Maggie her full attention. Quietly Maggie removed the ring box from her pocket. “I know this might seem sudden, but I wanted to ask your permission to ask Alex to marry me.” 

Maggie was a bit taken a back to hear Eliza start to laugh... and laugh uncontrollably. “Um...” Maggie said, not getting the joke. 

“Oh please don’t take offense Maggie. I’m just marveling at what a sense of humor the universe seems to have sometimes. Of course you have my blessing. You would have had it even if you didn’t ask me directly. You are good for my girl. I’ve never seen Alex so happy, or so comfortable in her own skin. I meant what I said yesterday... Thank you... for helping her, and loving her and so much more. You are a blessing to all of us Maggie and a very welcome addition to our family.” 

Maggie sighed, feeling the urge to cry now. “Thank you. I was planning on asking her regardless, no matter how this holiday turned out, but knowing that all of you know now makes everything that much more special.” Maggie sighed, feeling excitement bubble up in her belly. In just a few hours she was going to ask Alex to marry her. Oh boy! 

Suddenly a though hit her. “Um, Eliza... can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, always.” 

“How long have you known, about Alex and Alex and I, I mean?” 

“The week you guys worked your first case together, she called me. We were just starting to talk more and she called to tell me about this little detective who dared to argue with her about the chain of custody on a piece of evidence. I could tell in her voice that there was something about you. The more we talked the more she talked about you and I knew. I was sacred though... sacred to mention anything less I sacred her away. Pretty foolish huh?” 

Maggie shook her head. Like mother like daughter it seemed.” I don’t think so... seems everything worked out alright in the end.” 

Eliza just grinned. “So it seems.” She agreed, taking a sip of her coffee. “So how do you want to do this?” 

Maggie just leaned against the counter and quietly told Eliza her plan. It would be simple. She would wait until all the gifts had been opened and then she would tell Alex that she had one more and then she would get down on one knee and pop the question, simple as that. 

“Perfect.” Eliza agreed. “Let me get breakfast started so we can put your plan into motion. Can you get me the eggs out of the fridge?” She asked reaching for the pan once more. Maggie nodded and moved to do just that.  
  
  
  


To say she was nervous was an understatement. She could feel every part of her body want to vibrate with tension as each present was opened. To her surprise she had presents too, as did Winn, and she of course throughly enjoyed what she had been given, and later she would be able to concentrate on them better, but for now her mind was consumed with anticipation. 

Alex kept looking at her curiously wondering what was up with her, but she had just given her girlfriend, hopefully her soon to be fiancee a kiss on the cheek and held her hand, counting down silently in her head until finally it was her turn. 

“Well, Merry Christmas Everyone.” Alex said standing up to clean up the piles of wrapping paper. Maggie swallowed hard knowing that was her her cue. “Thank you for the gifts.” While Alex’s back was turned she quietly got to her knee and held out the box. Behind her she could hear Winn and Kara trying to keep from squealing with delight. 

“Hold on Alex... I think Maggie has one more for you.” Eliza said. 

“Oh, What is it...Oh my.” Alex said, turning around and freezing in mid step seeing the sight of Maggie on one knee before her. 

“I was planning on doing this regardless of what happened with your family Alex. I knew going into this weekend that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and that hasn’t changed. In fact seeing you be brave and face down your fear, just makes me want you even more. I’m in awe of you Alex. From the moment we met, you have captured my heart. I love the way you smile after you’ve solved a problem or found a clue that will help blow the case wide open and catch the bad guys. I love your compassion and the way you are with victim’s families and how you help comfort them even during the worse of times. I love the way you nerd out over comic books and science, and how much you love me, even when I make mistakes. I can’t think of anything more I want to do in this life than to experience a lifetime of firsts with you, as wife and wife, so will you Alex Danvers, marry me?” 

It took Alex a second to find the words to answer, but Maggie wasn’t worried she could see the answer in her eyes and in her smile. Quietly she stood up and put the ring on Alex’s finger and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt Alex’s yes against her lips and knew that this was the best Christmas ever, and here was to many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment telling my your thoughts on this story. Don’t forget to read, comment and leave kudos on the other stories in this collection as well! Wishing you all a very Happy Holiday and a very Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone! Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! :)


End file.
